


Forvever and Ever

by Mn_Doodlez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Basically based off of Noelle's Etherian marriage idea, Cute gay shit, F/F, Future, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 5, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mn_Doodlez/pseuds/Mn_Doodlez
Summary: Catra really had outdone herself again. Adora was holding the piece of paper Catra had left on their bed, telling her to go to Brightmoon's gardens at 7.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Forvever and Ever

Catra really had outdone herself again. Adora was holding the piece of paper Catra had left on their bed, telling her to go to Brightmoon's gardens at 7.

In the garden stood a beautiful gazebo with fairy lights all over it, and a small round table was installed in the middle of it. There, Catra was sitting, and once she saw Adora, she smiled and almost ran to her. 

"You found my note?" Catra asked, trying to hide her excitement. She was wearing that beautiful red blouse with that white and golden jacket that made Adora melt.

"Yeah, I did," Adora smiled happily, trying to hold in tears of joy. Catra rarely did romantic things like this, but when she did, it brought such joy to Adora she could barely contain it. "Catra, this is beautiful." 

"I'm glad you like it," Catra said happily. "Come, dinner is served." 

Catra reached out her hand and Adora gladly took it. Both women stepped into the gazebo, and like a gentlelady, Catra pulled Adora's chair for her to sit down. 

Once both sat down, the lovers couldn't help but stare at each other with the widest smiles. Both of them were so in love, people could tell just by the way they looked at each other. 

Both women ate their diner and chatted lightly, as they usually would. They would speak of anything and everything, from the smallest things to the deepest thoughts. Adora wouldn't imagine herself being anywhere else, or with anyone else, but right there with Catra.

After they were done eating, catra reached from Adora's hand and gently caressed it. "I love you, you know that?" Catra purred. "I love you too, kitten." 

Suddenly, Melog appeared next to Catra, with a box in his mouth. Catra took the box, thanking Melog, to which he replied with an excited meow. Catra got up, and handed Adora the box. "For you," she whispered sweetly, handing the box to her girlfriend. Adora let out and "awwww" as she opened the box. 

When she opened the box, Adora found something she wasn’t expecting to see. Catra's old mask was in there, slightly damaged and clearly having aged quite a lot. Adora looked up at Catra, a bit confused. "How did you-" 

"Found it on Prime's ship somehow," Catra answered. "Thought he had destroyed it, but apparently not. Sparkles and Arrow Boy helped me find," she smiled. "We were lucky to have found it after 7 years." 

"But why?" Adora questioned. 

"I... I wanted you to have a part of me. A part of who I used to be at least," Catra answered. "Not to remind you of the bad times, but of the good times that have come and that will continue to come until the end of times." 

With this, Catra got down on one knee, taking Adora's hand. "I want you to always remember who I am and that I have loved and will continue to love you forever. You are my everything, Adora." Catra looked up at Adora, who was starting to tear up. "So I ask you tonight, Adora, She-Ra, princess, my idiot... will you marry me?" 

Adora felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt as if time had stopped. "Yes..." Adora muttered. "Yes. Yes! Yes yes yes Catra yes!!!" 

Adora jumped on Catra, resulting in both of them falling to the floor. Adora was sobbing, tears of happiness rolling down her face and not seeming to want to stop. She pulled Catra into a tight embrace, and Catra didn't hesitate to reciprocate it. 

Both of them exchanged a kiss, one of the deepest happiest kisses they'd ever had. Still on the floor, the both of them kissed and hugged for what felt like an eternity. 

After pulling back, Catra took the mask, that had also fallen with them, and put in gently on Adora's face. Adora smiled. "It fits you well, but you don't have to wear it all the time y'know," Catra chuckled. Adora put her hand on Catra's cheek, and smiled at her. "I love it," she answered. 

"I guess I should give you something too," the blonde said. She unbuckled her so familiar belt that she had wrapped around her dress. Gently, she detached the little wing buckle and attached it to the button on Catra's blouse. 

"I love it too," Catra said in return, still smiling as big as ever. 

And like this, they both stayed on the floor, hugging each other. Whispering sweet I love yous to each other. 

And thus, they were bound for life, for forever and after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little fic based off of Noelle's Etherian marriage idea, and I wanted to expand on it :) hope ya'll liked it


End file.
